campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Whosawhatsis
Welcome Welcome to the Campaigns Wikia! Our mission is for this wiki to be a central meeting ground for everyone who believes it is time for politics to become more participatory. We're at the start of an era of net-driven participatory politics and I'm glad you're here to help with that. If you've not yet signed up for the mailing list, I encourage you to join the conversation there. If you're a blogger, please add yourself to the list if you haven't already. If you need any help, see our editing tutorial, and feel free to contact me with any problems. We'd love it if you could blog about this wiki and continue to edit here and encourage others to do the same. Mindspillage (spill yours?) 00:42, 7 July 2006 (UTC) A little question Hello Whosawhatsis, you're doing good work on this wiki :-) And since we're looking for some friendly, helpful, responsible and sensible users, especially at this early state, I want to ask you, if you are interested in becoming a sysop on this wiki? This would e.g. make cleanups easier for you, reverts take less time, and you can delete spam or nonsense pages … Our Administrators' how-to guide can answer some questions you may have now, and you can ask me or everyone else from the Community support team, of course. Just to note before: Exceptionally on a project like Campaigns Wikia one should keep any actions taken as an administrator apolitical. Please tell me if you like :-) Greetings --rieke 05:53, 11 July 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the offer, Rieke. I recently left a large internet community where I had been a moderator for a couple of years, and I'm trying to take it easy for a while. I may take you up on the offer in the future if its still available, but I'd rather not commit to such a position at this time. --Whosawhatsis 06:26, 11 July 2006 (UTC) ::It's a pity, but understandable, of course, and it's your decision :-) So you shouldn't worry too much neither about my question, nor about being a sysop on this wiki. The main functionalities are just "to make normal editing easier" and there is really no covenant/liability, and I also won't expect stressful moderation from admins on this wiki. But I don't want to persuade you to say Yes. You do know now, that you can ask in the future, if you like. It's no big deal. ::Enjoy editing Wikia, and "take it easy" as you said :-) --rieke 15:37, 11 July 2006 (UTC) List of participating bloggers Hello! I've been working on the List of participating bloggers to try and get some sort of community page where people can see other people and learn about them. I think a lot of Campaigns Wikia is going to be about people with agendas making friends with lots of different people with lots of different opinions because they're all working on "their issue" in this big place. So meet and greet seems important to me. Some people add themselves to the list... and I added you because I thought you were worth telling everyone about :-) Don't be a stranger! - JenniferForUnity 06:58, 30 July 2006 (UTC) Where's Waldsen? Ouch, that hurt. But it's true. I don't see Waldsen on the edit list, and I know he's done a lot of work. Chadlupkes 15:28, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :Huh? What's true? What edit list? -- Waldsen 15:44, 12 August 2006 (UTC) ::I was just updating what was there, not seeking out new people to add, but you're right, he probably should be added. --whosawhatsis? 19:29, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Re: templates Is there a way to create a template within my userspace (I would move it before using it anywhere else)? I would like to keep them as part of my sandbox for the time being. Are there special rules about creating/modifying templates that I should be aware of? Can templates be used within other templates? Thanks for any help you can provide. --whosawhatsis? 22:44, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :If you mean a template that only works for you, no. Go ahead and create templates under odd names that wouldn't be used by others, like that we can rename later. The rules are to be bold. :) Yes, templates can be used within other templates. It can get ugly, so we shouldn't get into 3rd and 4th level templates. I've done that with the Electoral Calendar, and it works so far. :Questions are great. Be bold! Chadlupkes 23:37, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::You can also do templates in sub pages, such as . Then to add it to a page, you need the user namespace part, otherwise it would only look in the template namespace. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 01:19, 15 August 2006 (UTC) The only qwirk I see in the new templates is that the link to perspectives has to redirect to Perspectives. Otherwise great job! Chadlupkes 23:14, 22 August 2006 (UTC) :But it doesn't work in the main namespace without true subpages enabled. --whosawhatsis? 23:23, 22 August 2006 (UTC) :I had been using "perspectives" in my sandbox and the real articles were using "Perspectives" I scrambled to fix this when I tried to implement it (before I noticed that the subpages weren't working in Main: ), but I guess I missed something. Should be all fixed now. --whosawhatsis? 00:06, 23 August 2006 (UTC) POV I think the template is a little long. Maybe a link to a category listing would make it smaller. Also, I wonder if these templates should be above the tabs or within the tab box. Chadlupkes 21:26, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I was getting concerned about that too. I used text that already appeared on a couple of pages as a starting point, and trimmed it down some, but ended up adding almost as much. Perhaps it should say something like "Please read the guidelines for 1POV articles before editing," so that some of the stuff explained there can be removed. :Outside the tab box if it applies to all tabs (actually, in that case it should be in the tab template for the article), inside if it only applies to that tab. --whosawhatsis? 21:48, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::Much better. We should also add something about adding 1POV templates to articles that we think are only a single point of view. MAAs could use that right now... Chadlupkes 22:50, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::Can you create something in so we can start using it. I'm trying to avoid a third revert on MAAs. Chadlupkes 22:58, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::Or maybe a separate template similar to Wikipedia:Template:POV for articles that are not intended as 1POV, but only have one POV adequately represented and need to be edited for balance or, failing that, to be changed to conform to the 1POV rules? --whosawhatsis? 23:10, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I like that better. Waldsen? Chadlupkes 23:35, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::::I like the User:Whosawhatsis/Sandbox/POV template, although I must admit I got a bit confused (with POV, APOV and 1POV). --ШΔLÐSΣИ 23:45, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::So, let me try to summarize all this: ::::::*1) Articles with tabbed templates have a neutral background page, and we add a Template:NPOV. Each biased article within the topic (pro an con) will have a Template:1POV ::::::*2) Articles without tabbed templates will try to balance opinions, and will have a Template:APOV. ::::::Something like that? --ШΔLÐSΣИ 23:50, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::*1) Sounds about right. :::::::*2) Articles without tabs can also be 1POV, such as the dynamic essays. --whosawhatsis? 23:54, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::::OK, when APOV articles become unbalanced, we place a Template:POV. :::::::::That's the idea. --whosawhatsis? 23:57, 17 August 2006 (UTC) Your tabbed templates What can I say. I love them! I was very unconfortable with having to place all the text inside the template. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 22:07, 23 August 2006 (UTC) :The big problem with that was that it completely broke section editing, that was my big reason for working on this version. --whosawhatsis? 22:09, 23 August 2006 (UTC) ::Very true. I'm glad you did this! :D --ШΔLÐSΣИ 22:19, 23 August 2006 (UTC) :Is anyone else seeing big gaps at the top and bottom of the pages? Chadlupkes 23:20, 23 August 2006 (UTC) ::I see gaps of a couple of lines at the top on pages that use a bunch of templates, each on their own line, but nothing I would describe as "big gaps". How big? I suppose it's possible that your browser is having problems with the css, what browser are you using? --whosawhatsis? 23:39, 23 August 2006 (UTC) ::I did some cleanup in both the template and the pages to remove superfluous whitespace, If you're still seeing big gaps, it's gotta be a rendering error. --whosawhatsis? 23:56, 23 August 2006 (UTC) :::I'm seeing it both at home and at work, using IE. I think it changed when you broke the template into two sections, top and bottom. Here's a screenshot. Chadlupkes 14:30, 24 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Oh, IE doesn't like the really small divs... I'll see if I can change it to compensate for IE's stupidity, but really, you shouldn't be using IE for anything. --whosawhatsis? 20:30, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :::::I agree, but I don't have a choice at work. And we should be designing these pages for all the browsers, because not just those with FF are going to be using it. Chadlupkes 20:38, 24 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::I know that, but the only valid reasons for using IE these days are testing web pages to see if they display properly in it and being forced to use computers that you can't install a better browser on (have you tried that portable firefox thing?). How's the template look now? --whosawhatsis? 20:43, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::Much better! and I'm not allowed to install anything on this system.Chadlupkes 21:07, 24 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::::That's the point of portable apps, you don't have to install them, you can run them directly from a USB flash drive (or other removable disk). --whosawhatsis? 21:12, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :Whosawhatsis, your work really paid off. The tabs rock! Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 17:00, 25 August 2006 (UTC) ::I apologize for deigning to tread on the turf of the tab master. In other words, thanks for running with the tab idea and going crazy. But i guess the sub pages still don't work, right? They're still just main pages with slashes? Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 00:36, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :::No, they're real subpages now. I logged into IRC and got a dev to change it, the Fourtabs template wouldn't work otherwise. --whosawhatsis? 01:00, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Namespace discussion I actually have a question about the namespace issue. It's almost looking like we need a centralized site for international collaboration, and so far we've been starting to use English for that. I'm hoping that we won't need a separate site for the english language, as it works to combine them for Wikipedia. I think having both 'Central Campaigns Wikia' and 'Campaigns Wikia' as namespaces on both sites may work, but I need to read more about how we can make them work to best advantage. I'm going to start a Forum:Help topic on this subject, and maybe get some feedback from the staff. Chadlupkes 01:05, 25 August 2006 (UTC) HasCat Nice job with this template and putting it everywhere. Had I been around, I would've helped out. You do seem to rock the template namespace consistently, though. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 02:35, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :I'm sure that there are some that I've missed, but I got all of the ones I could find. If you see any more articles with their own subcategories, be sure to add it. --whosawhatsis? 02:59, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::Please see my comments at Talk:United States Constitution Party. — ChristTrekker 18:23, 7 September 2006 (UTC) Delving into the past I noticed you made some categories for old presidential elections. Are we going to be doing old campaigns and elections as well, or just the upcoming and current ones? Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 23:13, 7 September 2006 (UTC) :The categories are already being used, I'm just going through and trying to create and categorize the red links. --whosawhatsis? 23:15, 7 September 2006 (UTC) :FYI, I made those categories while doing Howard Phillips' article. It made sense to create them, so I did. I didn't create them just for their own sake. — ChristTrekker 13:56, 11 September 2006 (UTC) cats Campaigns Wikia:Categories - Are we changing this? Chadlupkes 22:51, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :I've been trying to work out the category structure as I fill in all of the "red link" categories. As I was doing so, I noticed that far too much stuff was being thrown directly into the category of a nation/state, so I started adding a layer of subcategories. If you can improve on it, be my guest, I'm not really sure about it, but throwing everything related to a state/nation into its category regardless of its subcategories is a bad idea (and in many cases, doesn't comply with CatP. --whosawhatsis? 22:59, 11 September 2006 (UTC) Digital Rights I told her which templates to use, but not how to use them. I think she wants to break the article up into tabs, but I'm not sure how she wants them to read. Chadlupkes 23:50, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :Let's fill the page in first, then we'll see if tabs are necessary and what they should be called. --whosawhatsis? 01:23, 19 September 2006 (UTC) ::Already done. She's been working on the subject for a while, so I'm sure it will be filled in soon. Chadlupkes 01:28, 19 September 2006 (UTC) ::: Greets folks. I've posted a proposal in the Digital rights proposal tab. Its basically me trying to figure out a way to make free stuff more findable regardless of which license. Given the new copyright law in AU its also a way for people to exclude restrictive licensed material from their searches if that is not suitable for their needs. I am imagining it to be something which could be embedded in files so that it is easy to know the freedom profile of a file. The current one is a first pass coarse one but they could be more explicit. It would likely to be smart to follow the contours of CC and GPL to see some specific freedoms or restrictions or conditions. I have a more detailed version with the back story if youre interested. And thanks belatedly for the tabs. Hope the way they are used is OK. Janet Lucychili 08:07, 13 December 2006 (UTC) today's votes Do you have time to set up the votes that need to start today? Chadlupkes 17:07, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :Shouldn't be a problem. --whosawhatsis? 21:15, 21 September 2006 (UTC) Myvote template Sorry for messing things up. I just like my colors. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 01:26, 29 September 2006 (UTC) :I supposed it's better that I noticed the problem early. --whosawhatsis? 01:33, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Count Fix Thanks for updating the vote count. I remembered afterward, but you had already fixed it! --CocoaZen 02:47, 5 October 2006 (UTC) Your Incivility You accused me of threatening vandalism here http://campaigns.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Chadlupkes&curid=1533&diff=18761&oldid=18691. I don't appreciate that. The policy says "under this policy, more categories are generally better than fewer, and an effort should be made to place articles in all applicable categories." If the policy passes I plan to abide by it. Following policies is very different from vandalism. When articles start appearing under hundreds of categories, that will be your fault - not mine. I voted against the policy. If you don't like it then you shouldn't have voted for it. Lou franklin 01:34, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :Congratulations, you've found an example of an exception to the generality. Do you want a cookie? All of the examples you mentioned were redundant and/or biased in a way that is counter to the policy. While your threats may demonstrate that the policy has room for clarification, I have too much respect for you to believe that you honestly believe that what you have in mind complies with the policy. --whosawhatsis? 02:32, 9 October 2006 (UTC) ::I have no idea what you are trying to say by "an example of an exception to the generality", but it definitely complies with the policy. Of that there is no doubt. I warned you all of the effects of this policy before the vote was final. You knew the implications and you voted for it anyway. If you didn't want hundreds of categories then you shouldn't have voted for them, because you will get what you voted for. ::The policy does not say that categories can't be "redundant and/or biased". As a matter of fact, the policy encourages bias: "an additional category should be added to reflect the opposing viewpoint rather than removing an existing categorization". Lou franklin 03:10, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :::The paragraph immediately following that clause states that category names should be neutral, which is antonymous with bias. It does not explicitly state that categories should not be redundant, but it implies it in a number of ways, not the least of which is the fact that many redundant biased potential categorizations may have the same neutral equivalent. For instance, several of your proposed categories allude to abortion being tantamount to murder. These categorizations are redundant, but they are also biased ways of saying that it causes the death of the fetus, and all such categories should be replaced with the unbiased "death" category. :::Come on, Lou. You're smart enough to figure this out. Don't act like a child just because you're not getting your way. --whosawhatsis? 03:35, 9 October 2006 (UTC) ::::It doesn't "state that category names should be neutral", it says "although some categories reflect POVs, all effort should be made to phrase the category names as neutrally as possible" which is a meaningless contradiction. If "some categories reflect POVs" then consider the ones I am adding as part of those. I will remember to phrase categories as neutrally as possible, but in this case it is not possible. Lou franklin 03:49, 9 October 2006 (UTC) Please Read Please read this so that we can all work together. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 01:33, 11 October 2006 (UTC) Re: Edit flood I am very sorry. English is not my native Language. For now on I will try to use the preview mode in my edits. It would be nice if you could add a spell checker or a grammar checker in the preview mode. Iasson 08:38, 14 October 2006 (UTC) Proposal Please weigh in on a proposal I am making to Campaigns Wikia! Arbitration Board Proposal Wikizach 18:21, 29 October 2006 (UTC)